A Walk in Canada
by InfiniteTea
Summary: On a walk to Mattie's house, Gilbert gets injured. Learn how he got hurt and why walking with Alfred and Ivan, while bored, isn't always a good idea. This is a one-shot, Human AU. This story is also third person practice and was a grade in my science class.
Dr. Humerus has just walked into examine room four. At the request of the patient, an English speaking doctor is needed. It seems that the group of three are from different places. He can clearly see his patient in the arms of the tallest man. "Hello, I'm Dr. Humerus. What are your names?" The doctor asks. The man with the cowlick answers for everyone. "Hi, I'm Alfred and the man holding Gilbert is Ivan." The doctor has just noticed that Alfred and Ivan were catching their breaths. It seems like it took a lot to take their friend to the doctors. "I'm curious as to what's wrong, but first, you can put Gilbert on the examination table," the doctor directs Ivan. He places him on the table and quickly retires to the nearest chair. Alfred takes a chair from another room. "Now Gilbert, tell me what's wrong." The doctor looks at Gilbert, whose cradling his foot. "Something popped in my ankle," he replied. "Will you tell me how it happened?" It takes a moment for the man to tell a story. As a doctor, Humerus would rather have the patient be direct. Even the other two men are uninterested.

Today, Alfred decided to jump on Gilbert's hotel bed. This wakes him up with a start. "Hey! What did I say about that?" He yells, waking Ivan in the process. "You know, It's not everyday that we go to Quebec, Canada." Ivan gets up and opens the curtains. This burns Alfred's eyes. Gilbert and Ivan laugh. Over the next hour, the three men took individual showers and ate breakfast in the lobby. As Alfred poured milk into his bowl, Ivan gets a random idea. "Al, how far is your brother's house?" He asks. Gilbert leans into Alfred's space. "He's about five, seven miles away. Why do you want to know?" Alfred complied. Ivan finishes his muffin. "I want to walk there. It seems close," he happily comments. Alfred doesn't look to happy about it. On the contrary, Gilbert liked the idea. "That actually sounds like a good idea, let's walk Al," Gilbert exclaims. Alfred isn't too happy about it, but he hops on the idea train anyway. It's been about an hour and a half. The three men are getting bored out of their minds, especially Gilbert. "Guys, if we ever travel like this again, know that I'll pick a place with better scenery," Alfred complained passively. Gilbert doesn't listen, he's too immersed with his idea. He walks a little closer to Ivan and pokes him. After five minutes of poking, Ivan get's sick of it. The group is now on a bridge. He starts poking back, causing a poke war. In a fit of rage, he picks Gilbert up and tosses him over the edge. Alfred, alarmed, runs to the edge to look for Gilbert. The vegetation is thick, but he can be clearly seen. The drop was deeper than the two men thought. Gilbert on the other hand is in pain and knows that his back will bruise. Attempting to get up, he feels a sharp pain in his ankle. Not long after, Ivan and Alfred take him up to the bridge. "Dude! Are you ok?" Alfred asks. Gilbert just shakes his head no. Alfred, not remembering that they're in Canada, doesn't want to take him to the emergency room. He doesn't want to pay anything. "We need to get him to a doctor." Ivan picks up Gilbert. "Do we have to?" Alfred winces. Ivan just looks confused. "Yes, there has to be one back in Saguenay." Ivan gets Gilbert comfortable. The name made Alfred realize that he's in Canada, this means there's free healthcare. Alfred leads the way to the closest hospital.

"And then, the two of them half-ran all the way here," Gilbert finished. Alfred slow clapped while Ivan glanced out the window. Dr. Humerus has been waiting for about three minutes for him to stop. Gilbert now has full attention on the doctor. "That was some story. Well, let me tell you. After the X-ray, I found that your foot's just dislocated. Your phalanges, metatarsals, and tarsals are fine. Your tibia and fibula are ok too. Nothing broken, this problem's a quick fix," The doctor says. Alfred and Ivan were happy that their visit is going to end soon. The doctor puts Gilbert's problem to rest. The three men give their goodbyes and walked seven miles to their original destination.


End file.
